<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Menjaring Mentari by StorjaHistorja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327134">Menjaring Mentari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja'>StorjaHistorja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kala Petang Tiba [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash, basically 1917 but everyone lives (but some Germans sorry) and gayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schofield memeriksa jamnya, kemudian melihat raut lelah di wajah Blake. Waktu mereka makin sedikit. Ia menarik napas, dan menangguk. Kau tak boleh membiarkannya tidur, bodoh! Bagaimana jika ia tak bangun lagi?<br/>“Sepuluh menit.” Katanya.<br/>“Itu lebih dari cukup. Kau, simpan benda ini Sco. Ku yakin kau punya tempat yang lebih aman untuk menyimpanya.” Blake meraih telapak tangan Schofield yang tak terluka. Ia menaruh surat itu disana, dan matanya kembali tertutup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake &amp; William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kala Petang Tiba [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Menjaring Mentari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Schofield takkan pernah mengerti—mengapa para tetua dan pendahulunya selalu membawa pujian saat membicarakan perang. Orang-orang mati dalam perang,  <em>jelas</em>. Orang-orang menderita karena perang, <em>pastinya</em>. Harga yang besar, namun setimpal untuk masa depan tanah air—masa depan seluruh dunia. <em>Benarkah</em>?</p>
<p><em>            Pulanglah</em>. Sosok-sosok dalam dua lembar foto yang kini kusut dan rapuh itu menatapnya datar. Mereka merindukannya—setidaknya itulah yang ditulis istrinya dalam suratnya yang ke-sekian belas—yang tak pernah dibalas oleh Schofield.</p>
<p>            Alih-alih Schofield langsung membuang surat-surat itu, seperti yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Api unggun kecil yang mereka gunakan untuk mengahatkan makanan kaleng di hadapannya ikut melalap habis lembar kertas (yang tidak murah) itu. Seorang prajurit yang duduk di depannya sekilas menaikkan alis. Syukurnya ia tampak tak tertarik untuk komentar.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Adalah hari yang cukup panjang bagi Kopral Muda Schofield. Jika ada satu hal yang dapat disyukurinya, ialah penyebab lelah ini bukan karena ia menggali parit di garis depan. Ia bersama prajurit-prajurit lain hanya memindahkan logistik—ratusan kotak kayu berisi makanan dan beberapa botol anggur. Mereka baru tiba dari Paris, betapa menyenangkan!</p>
<p>            Schofield memutuskan untuk rehat. Ia mengisi penuh botol minumannya dengan air dan melanjutkan langkah ke tempat yang cukup tenang, tak jauh dari kamp. Mungkin ia punya satu atau dua jam hingga waktu pembagian makan malam—</p>
<p>            “Oh.” Schofield terkejut ketika menemukan kaki pohon ek yang biasa menjadi tempat istimewanya untuk berteduh kini diduduki pengunjung lain—seorang Kopral Muda—seperti dirinya, terlihat dari seragam yang dia kenakan. Helm baja menutupi wajah sosok yang tengah terlelap itu. Schofield bertaruh jika ia mengenalnya.</p>
<p>            Karena ia tak mengkin kasar membangunkan dan mengusir sosok itu (dan ia terlalu lelah untuk mencari pohon lain yang berada di ujung kamp), Schofield memilih untuk duduk di sisi lain pohon tersebut dan membiarkan angin menyisir lembut helai rambutnya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            “Schofield, hei?” Seseorang mengguncang bahunya, membawa kesadaran Schofield kembali. Yang pertama muncul di pikirannya adalah ‘Jerman?’ dan dengan segera ia mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan sosok di hadapannya.</p>
<p>            “Woah! Tenang, kawan!” Seru sosok itu. Mendengar bahasa yang dimengertinya, sontak Schofield melepaskan cengkramannya, dan menemukan pemuda dengan seragam Kopral Muda. Schofield mengenali wajah itu.</p>
<p>            “Blake. Oh, maafkan aku.” Tentu saja sosok yang ikut beristirahat di bawah pohon ini adalah Tom Blake! Pemuda yang bisa ditemukan Schofield di tiap ‘grup’ manapun di dalam pasukan ini. Tipe orang yang berbakat untuk berbaur dengan siapapun. Tak seharusnya ia merasa heran.</p>
<p>            “Ya? Kau mau makan malam, atau tetap disini sampai besok?” Tanggap pemuda di hadapannya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Schofield mengerjapkan mata.</p>
<p>            “<em>Well,</em> yep. Tentu saja.” Memang itulah yang ia tunggu. Blake mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Schofield berdiri. Schofield menghargai bantuan tersebut.</p>
<p>            “Kudengar kita akan mendapat roti sungguhan? Dan anggur?” Blake tampak girang. Mereka masuk kedalam antrian untuk mendapatkan jatah makan malam. Blake berada di depan, ia sungguh kelaparan.</p>
<p>            “Jangan membiasakan diri. Nasihat kecil untukmu, simpan sebagian kecil roti itu untuk berjaga-jaga.” Schofield merasa dirinya menua seratus tahun. Blake tertawa.</p>
<p>            “Oh, dan membiarkan roti itu membatu di kantongku? Kau sungguh salah satu dari mereka bukan?”</p>
<p>            “Huh. <em>Mereka</em>?”</p>
<p>            “Ya. Somme?”</p>
<p>            “Ah. Kau benar.”</p>
<p>            Kilau kagum muncul di mata Blake. Schofield pura-pura tak melihat.</p>
<p>Seorang prajurit yang bertugas menuangkan sup kacang rebus ke dalam mangkuk mereka. Bersama dengan itu, sepotong roti yang masih empuk. Prajurit itu menyampaikan jika salah satu dari mereka menginginkan anggur, boleh mengambilnya sendiri di tenda logistik. Schofield dan Blake mengangguk, berterimakasih.</p>
<p>            Blake menunggunya di luar antrian. Mereka bergabung dengan sekumpulan prajurit lain yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di sekeliling api unggun. Seseorang mulai bercerita tentang ketidaksabarannya untuk kembali natal nanti.</p>
<p>            “Percayalah! Masakan ibuku tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun!”</p>
<p>            “Oh, kau harus coba kalkun masakan kakakku!”</p>
<p>Blake ikut menanggapi, ia tak menyembunyikan kerinduannya pada sang Ibu, kakaknya, dan Myrtle. Anggur mulai diputar untuk memperhangat suasana. Semua orang meneguknya, kecuali Schofield dan tiga prajurit lain yang akan bertugas malam ini.</p>
<p>            “Bagaimana denganmu, Sco?”</p>
<p>            “Ah,” Butuh sekian detik bagi Schofield untuk merespon nama panggilan tak terduga itu. “baik aku maupun istriku tak berbakat dalam hal memasak. Kami biasa bergabung dengan keluarga Ny. Rogers, di seberang jalan. Putri-putriku gemar membantunya memasak.”</p>
<p>            Kemudian Schofield tersadar jika belum ada dalam kelompok ini yang membicarakan pasangan mereka. Semua orang dihadapannya tak lebih dari pemuda belia yang terpaksa ke medan perang! Bahkan Blake! Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa mual.</p>
<p>            “Wow, Sco! Aku tak tahu kau sudah berkeluarga!” Komentar Blake. Schofield mendengar beberapa orang membisikkan baik rasa kagum maupun simpati masing-masing. Schofield memilih untuk tak melanjutkan.</p>
<p>            Percakapan beralih pada anekdot-anekdot konyol yang dimulai oleh seorang prajurit lain—Wilko. Dari seberang api unggun, Schofield menyadari jika lelaki itu kehilangan salah satu daun telinga. Ia melirik Blake di sampingnya yang tampak tak terganggu. Pemuda itu ikut tertawa ketika bagian humor diluncurkan.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Kurang dari tiga pekan kemudian, Schofield kembali mendapat surat. Ia tak repot melihat nama pengirimnya.</p>
<p>            “Dan untuk Kopral Muda Tom Blake, jika ada?”</p>
<p>            Petugas pos itu merogoh salah satu kantong tasnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dengan nama Blake sebagai penerima. Schofield berterimakasih padanya.</p>
<p>            <em>Will tersayang, </em>buka surat itu. <em>Ini surat ke-lima belas yang telah kukirimkan dari lima bulan terakhir. Aku mengerti jika kau memang tak sempat membalas. Seperti biasa, kuharap hari-harimu baik. </em>Kemudian kabar terkini mengenai putri mereka, kabar terkini mengenai kehidupan di rumahnya. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. <em>Kembalilah dengan selamat.</em></p>
<p>            Surat itu bersatu dengan arang abu.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Tom Blake masih berada di posisi yang sama sejak Schofield meninggalkannya di bawah pohon untuk menerima surat. Lagi-lagi wajah pemuda itu tertutup helm, Schofield khawatir jika suatu saat kebiasaan buruk itu mampu membuat Blake sesak napas.</p>
<p>Schofield bersandar di pohonnya, kali ini pemandangan di seberangnya adalah padang rumput yang terhiasi dandelion. Dalam situasi yang berbeda, Schofield mungkin akan memetik beberapa dandelion dan merangkainya menjadi gelang atau mahkota. Kedua putrinya akan menyukai ini—istrinya akan membantunya dengan senang hati. Schofield dapat melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa mereka.</p>
<p>Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, mengaburkan bayangan tiga sosok itu dan memperjelas pandangan Schofield pada Blake yang kini mengubah posisi tidurnya, helmnya terjatuh, dan tampaklah wajah kekanakkan pemuda itu yang terhias semburat merah. Jelas jika sosok itu kedinginan.</p>
<p>Tanpa berpikir panjang, Schofield melepaskan jaket seragamnya dan menjadikannya selimut untuk sementara bagi Blake. Schofield mendengar gerutu kecil dari arah pemuda itu. Schofield tak bisa menahan senyum.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Memasuki bulan keenam sejak mereka ditugaskan di pasukan ke-delapan. Sejauh ini, baik Schofield maupun Blake tak pernah dibebankan hal diluar kemampuan mereka—hanya menggali parit lah yang paling berbahaya yang pernah mereka lakukan.</p>
<p>Schofield tak lagi mendapat kiriman surat semenjak pasukannya semakin maju ke garis depan, dan entah mengapa napasnya terasa semakin melega. Hingga Sersan Sanders membangunkan tidur siang mereka.</p>
<p>            Blake mendapat tugas, dan tentunya ia memilih Schofield untuk mendampingin. Schofield meraih uluran tangan Blake tanpa menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan berubah drastis dengan genggaman itu.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            “Tugas kalian adalah untuk menemui 2nd Devons di hutan Croisilles, satu mil tenggara dari kota Ecoust. Antarkan surat ini pada Kolonel MacKenzie. Ini adalah perintah langsung untuk membatalkan serangan esok fajar.” Tegas Erinmore.</p>
<p>            Jika mereka gagal, nyawa seribu enam ratus orang—termasuk Letnan Joe Blake, akan melayang begitu saja. Schofield mampu merasakan horor dari arah kawannya.</p>
<p>            “Hanya kami berdua, Pak?” tanya Schofield. Sang Jendral mengadah.</p>
<p>            “<em>Menuruni Gehenna, atau menaiki tahta...</em>” mulai Erinmore. Schofield berhenti mendengarkan. Dalam hati, ia mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah. Sementara itu Blake di sampingnya sama sekali tak bersuara, ia terlalu hanyut dalam fakta bahwa nyawa saudaranya kini bergantung padanya. Mereka butuh lebih dari sekedar kutipan tua dan ‘semoga beruntung’.</p>
<p>            Blake menolak untuk membicarakan rencana apapun yang diajukan Schofield. Yang ada dalam pikirnya hanyalah menemui 2nd Devons secepat mungkin—menyelamatkan kakaknya.</p>
<p>Di satu sisi, Schofield tentunya ingin menamparkan akal sehat ke dalam kepala kawannya. Namun di sisi lain, Blake membuatnya kagum dengan besar rasa kasihnya pada anggota keluarga, hingga Schofield bertaruh—semoga Tuhan tak mengabulkan—jika Blake akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi Joe.</p>
<p>Sementara Schofield? Ia tahu jika ia mati, kematiannya tidak ditujukan demi anak dan istrinya. Ia berpikir untuk menulis dalam wasiat, melarang mereka mengukir ‘seorang kawan, seorang suami, dan seorang ayah’ di batu nisannya nanti. Schofield secara jujur menyebut dirinya tak pantas disebut demikian.</p>
<p>Di depannya, Blake masih melangkah terlalu cepat. Mereka memasuki parit dan mereka akan terus masuk hingga ke galian terdepan. Mereka mencari Mayor Stevenson—oh, dia sudah mati dan digantikan oleh orang lain—Letnan Leslie. Sosok lelaki menyedihkan.</p>
<p>Berulang kali Leslie mengkritisi ide bodoh dari atasan mereka ini, ia tampak yakin dua pemuda malang di hadapannya akan mati sia-sia. Seperti benda apapun yang dilempar begitu saja ke medan perang.  Schofield tak bisa memukulnya meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Leslie tak tahu apapun mengenai para Blake.</p>
<p>“<em>Dengan minyak suci ini, semoga Tuhan mengampuni segala dosa apapun yang pernah kalian perbuat</em>.” Sang Letnan menciprati mereka dengan wiski. Sesuatu yang akan ditertawakan Blake dan Schofield jika saja situasinya berbeda.</p>
<p>Kilgour kembali dengan sepucuk penembak suar dan dua kartridge. Leslie menyerahkannya pada Blake. Ia harap mereka takkan menghilangkan benda itu. Blake memasukkan penembak suar itu kedalam salah satu kantongnya.</p>
<p>“Cheerio.” Lelsie melangkah mundur. Kini sekumpulan orang sudah berkeliling menonton mereka. Wajah-wajah penuh keterguncangan, dan kekaguman. Schofield menghentikan Blake sebelum mereka menaiki tangga penembak.</p>
<p>“Dahulukan yang lebih tua.” Ungkapnya. Blake mengerjapkan mata.</p>
<p>Schofield menarik napas, dan mulai memanjat. Ia meraih parapet dan berharap tanah lumpur yang dicengkramnya cukup kuat untuk menariknya keluar menuju—</p>
<p>Tanah tak bertuan.</p>
<p>Ini menakjubkan dan mengerikan. Tak ada apapun diluar sana kecuali bidang luas yang penuh kematian. Kabut tipis masih menutupi beberapa bagian. Tak ada apapun disini—Schofield bahkan <em>bisa</em> mendengar <em>keheningan</em>.</p>
<p>Dibelakangnya, Blake memanjat menyusul. Mereka masih merunduk, menunggu untuk beberapa saat sembari memperhatikan medan—kawat berduri tampak tak jauh di depan. Kedua lelaki itu bangkit dan perlahan menyusuri tanah lumpur. Mereka menemui bangkai-bangkai kuda yang bau busuknya tak tertahan.</p>
<p>Schofield terus melangkah, dan Blake tak jauh darinya. Celakalah ia! Celakalah mereka! Celakalah Schofield karena ia tak berpikir untuk berhenti.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            “Apa kau mau kembali?” tawar Blake. <em>Schofield boleh saja kembali pulang ke rumahnya.</em> Mereka berdua masih tersengal—dan Schofield baru saja terhindar dari maut! Di belakang mereka, terowongan Jerman meruntuhkan diri. Mengubur apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Schofield merasakan jemarinya gemetar ketika ia kembali mamasukkan wadah tembakaunya ke balik saku jaket.</p>
<p>            Kembali. Pulang. Schofield tak suka mendengar  kata-kata tersebut. Jelas Blake merasa bersalah karena membawa Schofield ke dalam mimpi buruk ini. Pemuda itu naif, sebagaimana orang-orang lain yang pertama kali terjun ke medan perang. Schofield mengerti, ia pernah di tempat yang sama dengan Blake. Meski dalam urusan berbeda.</p>
<p>            “Tembak saja suar terkutuk itu.” balas Schofield. Blake menembakkan suarnya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Tidur siangnya terganggu, salah satu telapak tangannya terluka dan menembus langsung tubuh busuk orang mati, terakhir, dirinya nyaris terkubur hidup-hidup dalam terowongan musuh. Kini minuman mereka habis untuk membersihkan mata Schofield dari debu dan kapur. Sungguh sebuah hari!</p>
<p>            Blake terus berusaha memperingan suasana. Mereka membahas telinga Wilko yang malang. Kemudian dua pesawat yang mereka lihat tadi tampak terbang kembali ke arah mereka datang. Dua orang itu saling bertatapan. Semoga bukan pertanda buruk.</p>
<p>Blake melanjutkan. Kini mereka membahas medali terkutuk yang ditukar Schofield untuk sebotol anggur—yang sayangnya berakhir keruh karena lagi-lagi mengingatkan Schofield akan rumah. Bukanlah rindu yang muncul dalam hati Schofield saat mereka membicarakan rumah. Tawanya terdengar pahit.</p>
<p>            “Aku benci pulang ke rumah. Aku benci—” mulai Schofield. “ketika aku tahu aku tak bisa tinggal. Ketika aku harus meninggalkan mereka, dan mereka mungkin takkan pernah bertemu ku lagi—”</p>
<p>            Bukanlah niat Blake untuk memperkeruh suasana, ia tahu. Tapi justru itulah yang dilakukannya! Schofield menahan diri agar tak mengutarakan hal bodoh. Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah. Tampak di depan mereka sebuah kebun yang kini porak-poranda. Kebun buah.</p>
<p>            “Oh Tuhan, mereka membabat habis segalanya.”</p>
<p>            Blake menyusul di belakang, ia menahan kata maaf di mulut, namun tak tahu cara menyatakannya pada Schofield. Kemudian pemuda itu tersadar dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.</p>
<p>            “Ceri-cerian,” ujarnya. Ia meraih salah satu bunga. “Lamberts.”</p>
<p>            Mereka berjalan menyisiri pohon-pohon tumbang itu. Blake menyebutkan jenis-jenis ceri yang ia temui. Mengundang rasa penasaran dari Schofield: sejak kapan ia tahu banyak tentang ceri.</p>
<p>            “Di rumah, ibuku memiliki kebun buah—hanya kebun kecil. Di musim ini mereka akan tampak seperti salju. Kelopak putih gugur dimana-mana. Kemudian aku dan Joe akan memetik mereka di bulan Mei. Bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh!”</p>
<p>            Schofield membiarkan kawannya hanyut dalam nostalgia. Ia ikut membayangkan sosok Blake muda, kelopak bunga putih diantara surai hitamnya. Memetik buah ceri yang matang, merah merona.</p>
<p>            “Mereka akan tumbuh lagi. Bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.” tutup Blake. Entah mengapa Schofield merasa tenang mendengar kepastiannya.</p>
<p>            Sebuah peternakan menjulang di balik kebun buah itu. Mereka harus memeriksa jika tempat itu benar-benar diterlantarkan. Mereka berpencar. Schofield menemukan mayat seekor anjing di depan rumah. Ia menggenggam erat senapannya, dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk.</p>
<p>            Tak ada apapun di ruang depan. Begitupun dalam kamar dan dapur. Blake masuk melalui pintu belakang. Pemuda itu bertanya jika Schofield menemukan makanan. Ia menggeleng, melangkah keluar dari bangunan untuk memeriksa kandang. Schofield tak menyukai tempat ini.</p>
<p>            Suara terdengar dari lapangan. Disana tampak seekor sapi merumput diantara sapi-sapi lainnya yang telah mati. Schofield berbalik. Ia menemukan wadah penuh dengan susu. Sudah lama ia tak merasa kelezatan seperti ini.</p>
<p>“Menurut peta, kita hanya perlu melewati bukit itu dan di sanalah Ecoust.” Seru Blake dari ambang pintu.</p>
<p>“Bagus.” Balas Schofield. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi penuh botol kosongnya dengan susu.</p>
<p>            Kemudian terdengar deru mesin dari langit. Schofield mampu melihat tiga pesawat yang tengah mengudara dari pintu kandang. Ia segera keluar dari sana. Baik Schofield maupun Blake mengenali dua pesawat lain sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Dua pesawat itu menembaki satu pesawat lainnya—milik Jerman.</p>
<p>            “Mereka bertempur di udara.”</p>
<p>            “Siapa yang memimpin?”</p>
<p>            “Kita, mungkin. Dua lawan satu.”</p>
<p>            Pemadangan itu menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan. Mereka belum pernah melihat secara langsung pertempuran di udara. Pesawat-pesawat itu bak menari di udara. Ketika jelas mesin pesawat Jerman itu mati, pesawat lainnya langsung menghujaninya dengan rentetan tembakan.</p>
<p>            “Kita menang!”</p>
<p>            Pesawat Jerman itu jatuh dan hilang begitu saja di balik cakrawala. Ketika Schofield mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas—tentu saja badan pesawat itu kembali muncul dan melesat ke arahnya.</p>
<p>            Blake dan Schofield terbirit-birit menuju rumah peternakan, namun pesawat itu lebih cepat. Mereka tak punya pilihan lagi selain merunduk dan berharap kematian yang cepat—pesawat itu menggelegar menabrak kandang dan jatuh terbakar disana.</p>
<p>            Ketika terdengar jerit kesakitan dari arah pesawat, Blake dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya. Schofield mengikuti. Seseorang—pilot Jerman itu masih hidup. Mereka mengeluarkannya itu dari dalam pesawat, dan tampak kaki pilot tersebut masih dilalap api.</p>
<p>            “<em>Meine beine! Hilf mir! Hilf mir!</em>” jerit pilot itu. Blake dan Schofield menyeretnya menjauh dari pesawat. Ketika api di kakinya padam, jelas luka bakar yang dialaminya adalah serius. Mata pilot itu jatuh pada dua prajurit Inggris yang berdiri mengelilinginya.</p>
<p>            “<em>Lazarett, Kamerad. Bitte! Bitte!</em>” katanya. “<em>Wasser</em>! Air!”</p>
<p>            Schofield memandang pilot tersebut, dan beralih pada Blake. Mereka tak mengerti sepatah katapun kecuali yang terakhir. Kondisi pilot ini terlampau mengenaskan untuk bisa ditolong. Yang terbaik ialah membantu mengakhiri penderitaannya. Blake mengerenyitkan dahi.</p>
<p>            “Tidak, ambilkan air. Dia butuh air.” Balas pemuda itu sembari berjongkok, berusaha menenangkan pilot tersebut. Masih saja naif. Schofield berbalik menuju pompa air. Ia menggunakan helmnya sebagai wadah. Air yang keluar dari sana kotor kemerahan, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain kemudian—</p>
<p>            “Hentikan! Hentikan!” Jerit Blake. Terdengar suara bilah yang membanting tanah, disusul oleh suara tembakan—dua tembakan—tiga.</p>
<p>            Schofield melempar helmnya dan langsung meraih senapan, ia berbalik untuk membidik ke arah—</p>
<p>            “Sialan. Sialan!” Tampak sosok Blake dengan moncong senapan terarah pada pilot Jerman yang kini tersungkur besimbah darah. Tak jauh darinya, kilau sebuah pisau.</p>
<p>            “Blake!” Schofield bergegas kembali pada kawannya. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi. “Blake? Oh Tuhan! Kau tak apa?”</p>
<p>            Schofield mencari-cari jika terdapat luka di tubuh Blake. Ia tak menemukan tanda apapun kecuali noda darah yang bukan milik kawannya. Blake mencengkram bahunya erat. Mata biru itu terbelalak, dan tubuhnya gemetar. Schofield mengikuti tujuan arah mata itu: sosok sang Pilot yang kini tak bergerak.</p>
<p>            “Aku membunuhnya,” ujar Blake horor. “aku membunuhnya—”</p>
<p>            Schofield mendekap kawannya, berusaha membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia mampu mendengar isak pemuda itu di bahunya. <em>Aku membunuh! Aku membunuh!</em>  Tak peduli betapa besarnya keinginan Schofield untuk terus memeluk kawannya hingga tangisnya reda, mereka masih punya urusan lain yang lebih penting.</p>
<p>            “Blake, Tom.” Katanya selembut mungkin. “kita harus terus maju.”</p>
<p>            Itu berhasil mengembalikan pikir jernih kawannya. Blake melepaskan diri dari Schofield. Wajahnya merah, dan mata biru itu masih berkaca. Setidaknya napas pemuda itu berangsur tenang.</p>
<p>            “Kau benar, Sco. Kau benar.” Blake kembali mengeluarkan kompasnya. Schofield membantu pemuda itu berdiri tanpa harus melihat mayat pilot Jerman tersebut.</p>
<p>            Mereka baru keluar dari peternakan itu dan nyaris menabrak dua orang prajurit Inggris. Parry dan Atkins. Masing-masing sama terkejutnya.</p>
<p>            “Oh, Tuhan! Kukira aku bertemu hantu—atau lebih buruk lagi, Jerman!” ujar Parry.</p>
<p>“Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, kawan? Apa karena pesawat itu?” potong Atkins.</p>
<p>Schofield mengagguk. Tak lama kemudian, pasukan-pasukan lain menyebar dan mulai menyisiri peternakan. Schofield menawarkan bahwa tempat ini aman, setidaknya setelah seorang pilot Jerman mendarat jatuh dan mati.</p>
<p>“Ada apa ini?” terdengar suara lembut seseorang dari belakang Parry dan Atkins. Seorang kapten. Mereka mengambil posisi hormat. Parry dan Atkins dipersilahkan untuk pergi melanjutkan tugas mereka. Schofield melirik Blake di belakangnya yang masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.</p>
<p>            “Kopral Muda Blake dan Schofield, Pak. Kami menngantarkan pesan penting bagi 2nd Devons. Perintah untuk membatalkan serangan esok fajar.”</p>
<p>            “Dan dimanakah mereka sekarang?”</p>
<p>            “Seberang Ecoust.”</p>
<p>            Kapten Smith memandang dua pemuda dihadapannya. Tatapan tenang itu jatuh pada Blake.</p>
<p>            “Apa yang terjadi padamu?”</p>
<p>            Blake terlonjak. Ia belum mampu menjawab.</p>
<p>            “Seorang Jerman menyerang kami. Kopral Blake.. dia mengurusnya.” Schofield mengalihkan perhatian sang Kapten. Smith langsung mengerti apa yang disiratkannya.</p>
<p>            “<em>Well</em>,” katanya. “Ikuti aku, Kopral. Ini perintah.”</p>
<p>            Mereka menemukan sebuah konvoi yang tersusun dari empat truk, dan sebuah mobil petugas di kepala barisan. Tampak sebuah pohon yang ditumbangkan dengan sengaja menutupi jalan.</p>
<p>            Blake dan Schofield mengikuti sang Kapten ke arah mobil petugas itu. Di sekitar mereka, para prajurit tampak mencuri waktu untuk meregangkan diri, membuang air, beristirahat. Mereka berhenti setibanya sosok seorang kolonel menggerutu dan mengutuki perbuatan para Jerman.</p>
<p>            “Pak—” panggil Smith. Sang Kolonel berbalik. Ia mendapati salah satu kaptenya diikuti dua prajurit yang tak dikenalinya.</p>
<p>            “Mereka bukan anggotaku.” Kolonel Collins melirik Smith untuk penjelasan.</p>
<p>            “Bukan, Pak. Mereka punya surat penting untuk disampaikan pada 2nd Devons.”</p>
<p>            Di kejauhan, beberapa orang tampak berhasil menggeser pohon tersebut—untuk beberapa meter. Masih belum cukup bagi iring-iringan mereka untuk berlalu. Collins kembali mengumpat. Smith melanjutkan.</p>
<p>            “Kita masih punya ruang kosong di truk belakang, Pak. Mereka mendapat perintah—”</p>
<p>            “Ya, ya. Tentu saja.” Collins kembali meneriaki sersannya untuk memutar jalan ketimbang membuang lebih banyak waktu. Smith, Blake, dan Schofield mundur memberi ruang bagi mobil tersebut untuk berputar ke luar jalur.</p>
<p>            “Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini, Pak?” tanya Schofield.</p>
<p>            “Menyebrangi Tanah Tak Bertuan dari luar Bapaume. Butuh semalam penuh. Bertemu dengan sepasang pemburu Hun yang mengacaukan diri mereka sendiri.”</p>
<p>            “Anda menuju garis baru?”</p>
<p>            “Berusaha, para Newfoundland sudah maju ke depan dan meminta pasukan tambahan.”</p>
<p>            Smith mengantar mereka menuju truk paling belakang. Prajurit yang tengah menikmati diri mereka segera memberikan hormat. Smith memerintahkan prajurit-prajurit lain yang ada di dalam truk itu untuk bergeser, memberi ruang untuk Blake dan Schofield.</p>
<p>            Truk tersebut terisi kurang lebih dua puluh orang. Pasukan gabungan. Tampak beberapa orang Skotlandia dan Sikh diantaranya. Seseorang membantu Schofield naik, dan selanjutnya Schofield membantu Blake untuk duduk di seberangnya. Truk itu penuh sesak, namun tampaknya tak ada yang peduli dengan dua orang baru ini.</p>
<p>            Kendaraan mereka mulai melaju. Schofield memandang Blake di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menyibukkan diri dengan tali senapannya. Schofield tak mampu menawarkan kata-kata menenangkan.</p>
<p>            Para prajurit mulai bertukar canda satu sama lain. Mereka menirukan salah satu atasan mereka. Seorang Sikh juga ikut ambil bagian. Gelak tawa meriah dari seisi truk. Di saat yang lain, Tom Blake pasti ikut menyulut suasana dengan cerita konyolnya sendiri. Di saat yang lain, Tom Blake pasti ikut tertawa dengan mereka.</p>
<p>            Namun Blake baru saja membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kali—seseorang yang bersikeras ingin ia tolong. Ciprat darah pilot Jerman itu masih ada di sepatu dan celana Blake. Jelas Blake berusaha mengelap bersih sepatu itu dengan solnya, walau tak berpengaruh banyak.</p>
<p>            Medan perang selalu membawa pengalaman buruk, dan orang-orang dengan beraninya memberikan medali untuk apa? Pelipur lara?</p>
<p>            Ingatan Schofield tentang orang pertama yang dibunuhnya samar oleh kabut. Dia berada di Thiepval, dan orang-orang mulai menembak satu sama lain begitu saja. Schofield tak tahu berapa nyawa yang ditembaknya. Kala itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya bertahan hidup.</p>
<p>Kawan-kawannya yang tersisa menceritakan kekaguman mereka akan tembakan Schofield yang nyaris tak pernah meleset. Satu peluru untuk satu kepala. Jangan biarkan mereka mati menderita.</p>
<p>            Schofield melirik jam tangannya lagi. Seorang prajurit menyadari kerisauan itu.</p>
<p>            “Kalian dibutuhkan di suatu tempat?” tanyanya. Kini pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Blake dan dirinya. Schofield bisa mendengar kawannya hendak menjawab ketika mobil itu tiba-tiba terguncang. Roda truk itu berputar, meringis tak berguna.</p>
<p>            “Oh, tidak.”</p>
<p>            “Si bodoh itu sungguh harus belajar mengemudi!” Semua orang mengangguk setuju.</p>
<p>            Blake dengan segera melompat keluar, memeriksa keadaan. Schofield dan beberapa orang lain mengikuti. Truk mereka terjebak dalam kubangan lumpur. Di depan mereka, iring-iringan terhenti. Menunggu mereka.</p>
<p>            “Sial, sial, sial!” Umpat Blake. Schofield melirik salah satu prajurit: Cooke. Mereka harus mundur. Blake berteriak pada sang Pengemudi. “Mundur! Mundur!”</p>
<p>            Schofield menunduk, melihat kondisi roda yang justru semakin menggali ke dalam lumpur. “Berhenti!”</p>
<p>            Blake dan Schofield saling bertatapan putus asa. Mereka dapat kehabisan waktu. Kemudian mobil itu berhenti.</p>
<p>            “Keluar!” Seru Schofield, “Semua orang keluar!”</p>
<p>            Beberapa orang keluar dari truk, beberapa lainnya bergerak lebih lambat. Blake yang penuh emosi kembali mengulang perintah Schofield, mengejutkan Butler yang baru turun di sampingnya.</p>
<p>            “Baiklah, baiklah! Tak perlu mengomel!” katanya.</p>
<p>            Mereka semua mengambil posisi. Dalam hitungan tiga, mereka berusaha mendorong truk tersebut keluar—mereka tak berhasil.</p>
<p>            “Kita perlu kayu atau semacamnya. Letakan itu dibawah roda—”</p>
<p>            “Tidak, tidak! Kita tak punya waktu!” Potong Blake. Schofield mendengar suara kawannya yang gentar.</p>
<p>            “Kita harus terus mendorong!” Hanya Blake dan Schofield yang masih bertahan di belakang truk, mengeluarkan tenaga mereka sekuat mungkin. Lumpur yang terlempar dari roda kini mengotori seragam mereka.</p>
<p>            “Kumohon! Ayolah!” pinta Blake. “Kumohon! Kumohon!”</p>
<p>            Orang-orang iba melihat dua pemuda yang bersikeras untuk mendorong keluar truk besar  itu. Satu demi satu, mereka kembali mengambil posisi di sekitar truk untuk mendorong—dan berhasil.</p>
<p>             Blake dan Schofield saling bertatapan, tertegun.</p>
<p>            “Ayo, semua naik! Naik!”</p>
<p>            Para prajurit itu menyadari emosi dalam suara Schofield. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam truk. Schofield memastikan Blake sudah berada di atas sana lebih dahulu. Kemudian dua tangan menggenggam dan membantunya naik.</p>
<p>            “Kalian tak apa?” tanya Jondalar. Mereka mengangguk.</p>
<p>            Semua orang lengkap dan berdesakan di dalam truk. Cooke menyempatkan diri untuk mengkritisi kemampuan menyetir sang Pengemudi, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengus kesal. Iring-iringan itu kembali berjalan.</p>
<p>            “Jadi, mau kemana kalian?” lanjut sang Sikh. Blake membalas.</p>
<p>            “Kami harus menemui 2nd Devons, tak jauh dari Ecoust.”</p>
<p>            “Untuk apa?”</p>
<p>            “Mereka akan melakukan serangan kala fajar,” Jawab Blake. “kami diperintahkan untuk menghentikan serangan itu sebelum segalanya terlambat.”</p>
<p>            “Tapi kenapa?” Malky.</p>
<p>            “Mereka masuk dalam perangkap.” Schofield.</p>
<p>            “Berapa banyak?”</p>
<p>            Blake dan Schofield saling melirik.</p>
<p>            “Seribu enam ratus.”</p>
<p>Semuanya terdiam.</p>
<p>            “Dan mereka hanya mengirim kalian berdua?”</p>
<p>            Baik Blake maupun Schofield tak tahu apa yang harus mereka jawab. Cooke memandang mereka miris—seperti yang dilakukan Leslie.</p>
<p>            “Kalian takkan berhasil.” Katanya.</p>
<p>            “Kami akan berhasil.” Balas Schofield tanpa menunggu sedetik pun. Blake mengerjap padanya, seolah ia sberhadapan dengan Schofield yang berbeda—Schofield yang sebenarnya.</p>
<p>            Seseorang menawarkan mereka botol wiskinya, yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Blake dan Schofield. Ujarnya, “Terimakasih.”</p>
<p>            Truk tersebut melaju melewati berbagai macam medan. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka menyaksikan runtuh bangunan dan hewan ternak yang sudah tewas ditembak oleh pasukan Jerman. Strategi untuk memastikan lawan mereka takkan mendapat hal berguna dari yang mereka tinggalkan.</p>
<p>            Iring-iringan itu perlahan berhenti. Blake kembali menatapnya cemas. Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka diserang?</p>
<p>            “Oh, jangan pohon tumbang lagi!” desis Cooke.</p>
<p>            “Jembatan putus!” timpal sang Pengemudi dari balik kanvas. <em>Sayang sekali!</em> Balas Cooke sarkas.</p>
<p>            Schofield memberikan aba-aba bagi Blake untuk mengikutinya.</p>
<p>            “Aku rasa kita harus berpisah di sini,” Ujar Schofield. “semoga beruntung.” Mereka berdua melompat turun dari truk.</p>
<p>            “Simpan keberuntungan itu untuk diri kalian, kawan!” Sergah Rossi. Butler dan Malky ikut memberi salam perpisahan.</p>
<p>            Pemandangan di hadapan mereka ialah kanal industri, dengan jembatan penghubung yang kini terputus. Blake menyadari mentari yang perlahan menghilang di ufuk barat.</p>
<p>            “Semoga beruntung, kawan!” Cooke dan Singer.</p>
<p>            “Usahakan tak berbuat bodoh!” Cooke.</p>
<p>            “Kuharap kalian sampai di tujuan.” Jondalar.</p>
<p>            Blake dan Schofield menatap rekan-rekan baru mereka. Siapapun akan terharu miris melihat bagaimana perang dibutuhkan untuk menyatukan mereka yang tak saling kenal.</p>
<p>            “Terima kasih!” seru Blake.</p>
<p>            Sosok Kapten Smith mendekati dua pemuda itu. Ketanya, jembatan lain sejauh enam mil dari sini. Namun mereka harus berputar.</p>
<p>            “Kami tak bisa, Pak. Tak ada waktu lagi.” Balas Schofield. Smith mengangguk mengerti. Ia menjabat tangan dua pemuda itu.</p>
<p>            “Semoga keberuntungan bersama kalian.”</p>
<p>            “Terima kasih, Pak.”</p>
<p>            Sang Kapten hendak berbalik pergi ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatannya.</p>
<p>            “Korporal. Ketika kalian menyampaikan pesan itu, pastikan ada saksi lain.” Terdengar seperti peringatan. Blake dan Schofield terkejut mendengarnya.</p>
<p>            “Tapi ini perintah langsung, Pak.” Timpal Schofield. Sang Kapten menyayangkan betapa polosnya dua pemuda ini.</p>
<p>            “Aku tahu. Tapi beberapa orang hanya ingin berkelahi.. Kalian mengerti?”</p>
<p>            “Baik, Pak. Terima kasih.”</p>
<p>            Kapten Smith kembali memerintahkan pemimpin konvoi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Blake dan Schofield di pinggir kanal dengan aliran yang cukup deras. Mulai Schofield:</p>
<p>            “Kita bisa menggunakan tali—”</p>
<p>            “Tidak, terlalu lama.” Lagi-lagi Blake menolak. Pemuda itu menghampiri titik dimana hal yang tersisa dari jembatan penghubung itu berdiri. Schofield bisa menebak pikiran nekat kawannya.</p>
<p>            “Kita bisa menaiki birai jembatan. Kita hanya perlu sedikit lebih hati-hati.” Dan Schofield tak punya pilihan lain.</p>
<p>            “Tapi tidak kah kau mendengar sesuatu?”</p>
<p>            “Aku tak mendengar apapun?”</p>
<p>            “Tepat sekali,” ujar Schofield. “dan itu ganjil.”</p>
<p>            Blake mengerenyitkan dahi.</p>
<p>            “Kalau begitu, kita harus bergegas sebelum hari bertambah gelap.”</p>
<p>            Seperti biasa, Schofield menawarkan diri untuk melangkah lebih dulu. Perlahan mereka menuruni birai baja tersebut, menjaga keseimbangan sekaligus memusatkan perhatian untuk tetap waspada.</p>
<p>            Mereka sampai di ujung potongan jebatan dan Schofield mempersiapkan diri untuk melompat—</p>
<p>            “Sco!” sebuah tembakan menghantam permukaan baja di sampingnya. Schofield melompat ke sisi lain jembatan, kakinya terpeleset, ia nyaris jatuh ke dalam air jika saja ia tak berhasil meraih bingkai pinggir jembatan.</p>
<p>            “Sialan!” Umpat Blake. Pemuda itu mencoba membalas tembakan siapapun yang ada di seberang mereka—yang mana sungguh bodoh, karena ia tak punya perlindungan.</p>
<p>            “Blake, lompat!” Seru Schofield yang sudah aman di kaki jembatan. Ia mengeluarkan senapannya, dan mengarahkan moncong itu pada sumber tembakan.</p>
<p>            “Di atas!” balas Blake sebelum melompati birai. Tembakan lain nyaris mengenai kakinya. Ia mendarat di jembatan seberangnya dengan selamat.</p>
<p>            Schofield menembakkan senapannya, sekali, dua kali, kemudian menunggu tembakan balasan. Schofield kembali menembak. Sunyi.</p>
<p>            Blake melompat ke sebelahnya. Ia ikut mengarahkan senapannya ke jendela yang sama. Mereka menunggu tembakan balasan, namun beberapa detik berlalu, dan tak ada balasan.</p>
<p>            “Menurutmu kau mengenainya?”</p>
<p>            “Aku belum yakin.” Schofield menembakkan senapannya dua kali. Sunyi. Ia melirik Blake di sebelahnya. “Lindungi aku.”</p>
<p>            Blake mengangguk. Schofield menaiki tangga ke atas permukaan. Mereka berlari menuju bangunan itu. Schofield mendorong pintu itu terbuka, dan berusaha mendengar suara apapun yang menandakan keberadaan seseorang dalam bangunan. Blake menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.</p>
<p>            Schofield mengisyaratkan pada Blake untuk menaiki tangga. Mereka menjaga langkah seringan mungkin, namun tangga tua itu tetap berdecit. Ketika mereka sampai di puncak tangga, Schofield menemukan sebuah pintu yang menghadap langsung ke arah jendela tadi. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Blake. Blake mengangguk.</p>
<p>Dengan kakinya, Schofield menendang pintu itu terbuka.</p>
<p>Kini tampak jelas seorang prajurit Jerman, bersandar di bawah jendela. Jelas terluka. Di tangannya, sebuah pistol dengan moncong yang diarahkan tepat kepada Schofield. Di waktu yang sama, Schofield dan Blake menembakkan senapan mereka—begitupun prajurit Jerman itu.</p>
<p>“SCO!”</p>
<p>Peluru itu tepat mengenai helm baja Schofield, menghantamnya mundur ke belakang—Blake di belakangnya tak siap untuk menahan kawannya—mereka berdua jatuh dari tangga. Schofield mendarat di atas tubuh Blake yang lebih kecil. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan memeriksa kawannya.</p>
<p>            “Blake! Blake!” ujarnya panik. Helm milik Blake terlempar jauh di kaki tangga. Pemuda itu jatuh langsung tanpa pelindung!</p>
<p>            “Oh, sial. Tidak! Tidak!” Schofield menemukan darah menempel di tangannya—darah itu berasal dari bagian belakang kepala kawannya. “Blake! Tom!”</p>
<p>            Schofield memeriksa denyut nadi kawannya—ia masih disana. <em>Oh Tuhan.</em> Schofield tidak tahu jika ini pertanda baik atau buruk. Ia harus membuat pemuda ini membuka mata. Schofield mencari-cari perban di kantongnya, ketika ia menemukan, ia menekan perban tersebut ke bagian kepala Blake yang terluka. Di atas pangkuannya, Blake meringis dan perlahan membuka mata.</p>
<p>            “Blake, Blake! Syukurlah!” Schofield mengeluarkan botol minumnya, meminta Blake untuk meneguk. Pemuda itu mengerjap.</p>
<p>            “Sco?” Ia tampak mengigau.</p>
<p>            “Ya. Sekarang, minumlah.”</p>
<p>            Blake meneguk minumannya. Wajahnya mengerenyit. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan susu selezat itu. Blake mengambil satu teguk lagi.</p>
<p>            “Darimana kau dapatkan itu?”</p>
<p>            “Tidak penting. Kita harus bergegas. Langit semakin gelap.”</p>
<p>            “Tak bisakah kita tidur sebentar?”</p>
<p>            “Aku rasa tidak.”</p>
<p>            Blake mengembalikan botolnya, Schofield membantunya berdiri. Kemudian Blake menyadari rasa sakit di kepalanya.</p>
<p>            “Apa yang terjadi?”</p>
<p>            “Kita terjatuh dari tangga.”</p>
<p>            “Orang Jerman itu?”</p>
<p>            “Ya.”</p>
<p>            “Dia mati?”</p>
<p>            Schofield teringat dua tembakan darinya dan Blake yang menembus kepala prajurit itu.</p>
<p>            “Ya.”</p>
<p>            Blake tampak merogoh salah satu sakunya, mengeluarkan surat yang harus mereka berikan pada MacKenzie dari sana. Pemuda itu menyodorkan surat itu pada Schofield.</p>
<p>            “Ada apa?” Schofield menatap surat dalam genggaman Blake. Apakah kepalanya terbentur sedemikian keras?</p>
<p>            “Aku hanya akan memperlambat.” Ungkap Blake. “Selamatkan mereka. Temui kakakku. Kau akan mudah mengenalinya. Dia sepertiku, hanya saja lebih tua.”</p>
<p>Schofield langsung menggeleng keras.</p>
<p>            “Tidak, tidak. Kau masih mampu berdiri bukan? Kita mulai bersama. Kita juga akan mengakhirinya bersama.”</p>
<p>            Blake mendesah. “Kalau begitu, izinkan aku berbaring disini untuk beberapa menit. Kumohon?”</p>
<p>            Schofield memeriksa jamnya, kemudian melihat raut lelah di wajah Blake. <em>Waktu mereka makin sedikit</em>. Ia menarik napas, dan menangguk. <em>Kau tak boleh membiarkannya tidur, bodoh! Bagaimana jika ia tak bangun lagi?</em></p>
<p>            “Sepuluh menit.” Katanya.</p>
<p>            “Itu lebih dari cukup. Kau, simpan benda ini Sco. Ku yakin kau punya tempat yang lebih aman untuk menyimpanya.” Blake meraih telapak tangan Schofield yang tak terluka. Ia menaruh surat itu disana, dan matanya kembali tertutup.</p>
<p>            Schofield mengamankan surat itu ke dalam wadah tembakaunya, bersama dengan potret keluarganya yang tersimpan disana. Kemudian ia memeriksa denyut nadi kawannya. Normal. Ia menghembuskan napas lega, dan bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya. <em>Sepuluh menit</em>, janjinya. Namun Schofield tak membangunkannya hingga dua puluh menit kemudian.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Mereka mengendap keluar bangunan. Kota ini tampak seperti kota mati. Menurut peta, tempat inilah Ecoust. Mereka semakin dekat dengan 2nd Devons, mereka tahu itu. Kini, dengan matahari yang sudah tenggelam (seperti dugaan mereka), mereka dengan mudah berpindah dari satu runtuhan bangunan ke runtuhan lain.</p>
<p>            Mereka hampir sampai di pusat kota ketika Schofield tiba-tiba berhenti, memberikan aba-aba bagi Blake untuk merunduk.</p>
<p>            “Jerman?” bisik Blake. Schofield mengangguk, ia mencuri lihat ke balik reruntuhan. Tampak tiga orang prajurit tengah berbincang dengan bahasa yang tak mereka mengerti. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa obor.</p>
<p>            “Mereka akan membakar tempat ini.”</p>
<p>            “Sial. Kita harus cepat keluar.”</p>
<p>            Schofield mencari puing terdekat lain. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu para prajurit itu berbalik pergi. Kemudian—</p>
<p>            “Sco!” Blake langsung menarik kawannya yang baru saja hendak menyebrang. Mereka berdua kembali merunduk. Schofield hendak melontarkan protes, hingga sebuah suar ditembakkan ke udara. Menyinari kota yang tinggal puing itu dengan cahaya keemasan. Indah—mengerikan.</p>
<p>            “Apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Blake, dan jujur, Schofield sendiri tidak tahu.</p>
<p>            Suar lain kembali mengudara, dan belum selesai cahaya itu padam, suar lain kembali ditembakkan. Cahaya dan bayangan reruntuhan menari di sekeliling mereka. Segalanya tampak surealis. Schofield berulang kali melirik dan menepuk kawannya, memastikan jika mereka benar masih hidup.</p>
<p>            “Ayo.” Schofield menyebrangi bangunan ketika suar itu padam. Ia berhenti ketika suar lain kembali diluncurkan. Jika terus seperti ini, mereka akan membuang banyak tenaga dan waktu. Maka Schofield mengutarakan ide gilanya pada Blake: berlari secepat mungkin, berlindung seaman mungkin. Rupanya Blake satu pemikiran dengannya.</p>
<p>            Schofield memimpin. Senapannya digenggam erat. Ia bisa melihat pusat kota di depannya. Cahaya suar itu membuatnya pusing, namun mereka tak boleh berhenti.</p>
<p>            Sebuah gereja tampak dilalap api. Schofield dan Blake bersembunyi dibalik pilar-pilar sisa bangunan.</p>
<p>            “Sco! Kau lihat itu?” Blake menyikutnya. Pamuda itu menunjuk siluet seseorang tak jauh dari gereja. “Menurutmu ia kawan kita?”</p>
<p>            Jika Blake benar, ada kemungkinan jika sosok itu tahu dimana 2nd Devons. Namun jika Blake salah...</p>
<p>            “Aku akan keluar dan memastikan.” Ujar Schofield, “kau, lindungi aku.”</p>
<p>            Blake tidak keberatan. Ia bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan, senapan siap bidik. Sementara itu, Schofield beranjak keluar. Sosok siluet itu tampak terkejut dengan kemunculan Schofield di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha mengenali yang lainnya.</p>
<p>            Sosok itu tiba-tiba mengarahkan senjatanya pada Schofield, ia mulai mengejar. <em>Jerman!</em> Schofield langsung berlari kembali ke arah lain. Blake menembakkan senapannya pada sosok itu, berhasil membuatnya berhenti di puing-puing lain, dan berlindung disana.</p>
<p>            “<em>Engl</em><em>ä</em><em>nder</em>!” seru sosok itu. </p>
<p>            Blake mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyusul Schofield yang kini berada di seberang jalan, ia mengarahkan bidik senapannya pada prajurit Jerman itu.</p>
<p>            “Cepat!” Mereka butuh tempat untuk sembunyi. Blake terus melesat, mencari pintu masuk—atau apapun!</p>
<p>            Terdengar sahut-sahut tembakan dari belakangnya, derap langkah Schofield tak jauh darinya. Kemudian Blake menemukannya—sebuah saluran batu bara diantara jendela-jendela rendah. Ia menendang saluran itu terbuka, dan dalam sekejap dirinya dan Schofield berada di balik bayangan gelap sebuah gudang bawah tanah.</p>
<p>            Blake berusaha mengatur napasnya, sementara Schofield mengintip dari sela-sela kecil penutup tempat itu. Tak berselang lama, prajurit Jerman yang mengejar mereka berlalu dan tanpa berhenti. Dua orang itu bernapas lega.</p>
<p>            “Kita periksa tempat ini.” Ujar Schofield. Kawannya mengangguk. Dengan cahaya yang minim, mereka berusaha memindai ruangan. Gudang ini memiliki langit-langit rendah yang sudah runtuh di beberapa bagian, membiarkan cahaya masuk bersamaan dengan tetesan hujan.</p>
<p>            Mereka menemukan bingkai pintu yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain lembut. Blake menggunakan bayonet untuk menyibak kain itu terbuka.</p>
<p>            “<em>Il n’y a rien ici. Nous avons rien pour vous,</em>” seorang perempuan—seorang gadis  tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. “<em>s’il vous plait.” </em>Kedua tangannya diangkat, menunjukkan mereka jika ia tak punya niat buruk.</p>
<p>            Blake menurunkan senjatanya. Gadis itu masih terpaku di tempat, mata sayunya terarah pada Schofield yang masih menodongkan bayonet senapan padanya.</p>
<p>            “Sco!” Ia meraih bahu kawannya, Schofield tersentak. Blake memintanya untuk menurunkan senapan. “Dia bukan ancaman.”</p>
<p>            Setelah Schofield menurunkan senjatanya, gadis itu ikut menurunkan tangan. Schofield tampak malu telah berlaku tak sopan.</p>
<p>            <em>“Nous sommes anglais.</em>” Mulai Blake. Di sebelahnya, Schofield tampak terkejut mengetahui Blake mampu berbicara dalam bahasa lain. Oh, se-tak-kenal itulah ia pada kawannya sendiri. Gadis itu tampak sedikit lebih tenang mendengar Blake bicara dengan bahasanya.</p>
<p>            “<em>Ou sont les autres?</em>” Tanya gadis itu. Blake menggeleng.</p>
<p>            “<em>Il n’y a que moi, et mon ami</em>.”</p>
<p>            Gadis itu menunduk, ia tampak kecewa, namun mengerti. Ketika ia menyadari kepala Blake yang terluka, ia menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan, atau membalutnya. Blake memilih yang pertama. Ia sungguh berterima kasih.</p>
<p>            Sementara muda-mudi itu sibuk berbincang, Schofield menyisir ruangan. Tampaknya sang Gadis telah menjadikan tempat ini sebagai persembunyian. Kemudian terdengar suara tangis. Mereka bertiga terlonjak.</p>
<p>            Schofield mendekati sumber suara—dan benar saja, sesosok bayi tampak tak nyaman dengan tempat tidur sementaranya.</p>
<p>            “<em>Ma petite!</em>” Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Schofield. Lelaki itu kini membawa bayi tersebut dalam buaiannya.</p>
<p>            “<em>Bonjour</em>.” Bisik Schofield. Ia menyenandungkan lagu kecil, ia langsung mendapat perhatian sang Bayi. “<em>In a Sieve they went to sea, in spite of all their friends could say...</em>”</p>
<p>Blake dan gadis itu ikut mendengarkan, terbawa suasana. Dalam batin, Blake bertaruh jika itu lagu yang sama yang kerap dibawakan Schofield pada anak-anaknya.</p>
<p>“<em>On a winter’s morn, on a stormy day. In a Sieve they went to sea.”</em></p>
<p>            Tangis bayi itu berangsur reda, ia bahkan menguap, mengambil posisi tidur senyaman mungkin dalam gendongan Schofield. Blake menyaksikan ini bak menemukan air di padang tandus.</p>
<p>            “Siapa namanya?” tanya Schofield sembari memberikan bayi dalam gendongnya pada sang Gadis.</p>
<p>            “<em>Je ne sais pas.</em>” Jawab gadis itu.</p>
<p>Schofield memandang gadis itu tak percaya.</p>
<p>            “<em>À</em><em> qui est cette fille?</em>” Timpal Blake. Sang Gadis menggeleng.</p>
<p>            Mereka semua terdiam.</p>
<p>            “Kita harus pergi.” Ujar Schofield pada Blake. Ia melepaskan kantong makanan, dan botol minumannya. Schofield meletakkan benda-benda itu di hadapan sang Gadis.</p>
<p>            “<em>Merci, m’sieur. Merci beaucoup!</em>” Mata gadis itu berkilau hidup untuk sesaat, dan ketika ia bertemu tatapan sendu Blake, barulah ia sadar jika dua prajurit itu akan meninggalkannya.</p>
<p>            Blake dan Schofield sudah di ambang pintu ketika gadis itu memohon pada mereka untuk tinggal.</p>
<p>            “<em>Vous devriez attendre</em>! <em>S’il vous plait</em>! Kumohon! <em>Le jour!</em> Fajar! <em>Les soldats vont vous voir</em>!”</p>
<p>Sebelum Blake membuka mulut dan menjanjikan hal yang tak mungkin ditepatinya, Schofield menariknya pergi.</p>
<p>            “Maafkan aku!” seru Blake sebelum mereka menghilang di balik dinding. Di luar, langit masihlah gelap. Schofield memeriksa jam tangannya. Mereka punya empat jam sebelum fajar.</p>
<p>            “Menurut Lauri, kita harus melalui sungai untuk mencapai Croiselles.” Ujar Blake.</p>
<p>            “Lauri?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, gadis itu?”</p>
<p>            Lonceng fajar berdentang. Schofield tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat kawannya nyaris menabrak. <em>Hati-hati, bodoh</em>! Inginnya mengumpat. Namun Schofield berbalik, menunjukkan wajah kecewanya pada pemuda itu.</p>
<p>            “Apa?” tanya Blake polos. Schofield menggeleng, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah. Blake lagi-lagi merasa dirinya telah berbuat konyol. Desisnya, “Ada apa, Sco?”</p>
<p>            “Shh!”</p>
<p>            Mereka berada di sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang. Sebuah pintu di ujung jalan. Schofield menarik Blake ke dalam bayangan. Kemudian terdengar gerutu seseorang dari dalam ruangan, dan pintu itu dibanting terbuka.</p>
<p>            “Jerman.” Tebak Blake. Kawannya mengangguk. Prajurit Jerman itu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Menyedihkan.</p>
<p>            Schofield mengisyaratkan Blake untuk berputar, mencari jalan lain untuk melewati sosok itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan.</p>
<p>            Seorang pemuda keluar dari bayangan—prajurit Jerman lain. Mereka saling mengunci pandang. Dengan cepat Schofield menerjang sosok itu ke salah satu tiang, menutup mulutnya diam. Di sampingnya, Blake menodongkan bayonetnya, mengancam prajurit itu dengan kematian.</p>
<p>            Prajurit itu mengangguk. Perlahan Schofield melepaskan tangannya. Mereka semua menghela napas lega. Kemudian—</p>
<p>            “<em>Engl</em><em>ä</em><em>nder—!”</em> Blake menusukkan bayonetnya pada prajurit itu. Spontan kawannya kembali menutup mulut pemuda malang itu agar jeritannya tak terdengar.</p>
<p>            “<em>Mein Gott, Baumer! Das war ein Fehler...</em>” sosok prajurit tadi kembali ke dalam ruangan. Schofield dan Blake masih berusaha melumpuhkan prajurit muda itu—Baumer. Mereka jatuh berguling. Blake menahan kaki Baumer, sementara Schofield mencekiknya bungkam. Patut disyukuri prajurit lain itu terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari situasi memilukan ini.</p>
<p>            “<em>Wir sollten heute Abend zur</em><em>ü</em><em>ck gehen. Vielleicht hat niemand gemerkt, dass wir weg warren.</em>” Tampak sosok itu mengitari api unggun, merogoh mencari botol minuman yang tersisa. Sementara itu, Baumer meronta sekuat tenaga. Ia bahkan berusaha meraih belati yang tersembunyi di sepatu bootsnya.</p>
<p>            “Tidak!” Blake segera menepis belati itu sebelum sang Jerman menghujamkannya pada Schofield. Schofield yang mengetahui itu makin memperkuat cekikannya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menginginkan ini. <em>Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.</em></p>
<p>Lenguh sekarat Baumer terbungkam di balik telapak Schofield—dan Schofield menyaksikan saat kerling hidup di mata pemuda itu berangsur padam.</p>
<p>Blake menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan kawannya. Ia tak berkomentar.</p>
<p>            “<em>Wo ist der Brandy? Du kleiner Scheisser, wehe du bist damit fortgelaufen!</em>”</p>
<p>            Mereka menyeret tubuh Baumer menjauh dari sumber cahaya. Tanpa sengaja, Schofield menendang pecahan kaca— mengalihkan perhatian prajurit Jerman lain itu ke arah mereka.</p>
<p>            “Baumer?” Sosok itu mendekat. Blake dan Schofield bertukar pandang. Tak ada jalan lain. Ketika sosok prajurit itu semakin dekat, dan masih tak sadar dengan keberadaan mereka, Schofield menembakkan senapannya—tepat melubangi kepala. Kematian cepat.</p>
<p>            “Ayo, ayo!” Suara tembak itu cukup keras untuk membuat siapapun yang ada di sekitar mereka waspada. Dua pemuda itu berlari keluar ruangan, dan benar saja! Seorang prajurit lain sudah mengekori mereka.</p>
<p>            “<em>Engl</em><em>ä</em><em>nder</em>!<em> Engl</em><em>ä</em><em>nder</em>!” Prajurit itu mengarahkan senepannya pada mereka.</p>
<p>            Rentet timah panas menghujani tiap langkah mereka. Blake hanya terfokus pada punggung Schofield di depannya. <em>Oh Tuhan</em>! <em>Lelaki itu sungguh tak kenal lelah!</em></p>
<p>            Mereka mencapai tangga yang dengan tangkas dilompati Schofield tiga anak per langkah. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah jembatan, dan sungai— Croiselles.</p>
<p>            “Kita harus melompat!” Seru Schofield.</p>
<p>            “Apa?!” Mereka sampai di puncak tangga, parapet di depan mata, dan Schofield tak menunjukkan tanda jika ia akan berhenti.</p>
<p>            “Lompat!” Ulang Schofield sebelum ia melontarkan diri ke dalam aliran sungai yang gelap. Blake melotot—sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar. <em>Gila!</em> Batin Blake, <em>inilah bagaimana mereka mati!</em></p>
<p>            Blake menarik napas panjang sebelum melompat. Dingin air membakar paru-parunya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa arus, sejauh-jauhnya dari jempatan dan para Jerman—tidak, tidak. Aliran ini terlalu deras!</p>
<p>            “Sco?! Sco!” Pemuda itu berputar, sebatang kayu nyaris menghantamnya—Blake berhasil menangkap dan menggunakannya sebagai pelampung. Tak lama kemudian, Blake menemukan sosok yang dicarinya: Schofield tengah bersusah payah mencoba meraih pegangan dari batu maupun ilalang.</p>
<p>            “Sco!” Blake berenang berusaha mencapai kawannya itu. Namun Schofield kini ttak sadarkan diri dan berhenti bergerak, mempermudah arus untuk membawanya makin jauh. “Tidak, tidak!”</p>
<p>            Suara deru air mengalihkan perhatian Blake. Ia terbelalak ketika sadar mereka berada di penghujung sungai—air terjun. Blake, dengan susah payah, meraih Schofield pada akhirnya. Ia mencengkram erat tubuh lelaki itu untuk tetap berada di permukaan.</p>
<p>            “Sco! Sco! Bangunlah!” Ia takkan bisa berenang ke tepian seorang diri. Mereka semakin dekat dengan air terjun. “Sialan, sialan!”</p>
<p>            Blake memeluk erat Schofield dan batang kayu itu. Blake membiarkan diri mereka meluncur bebas dari puncak air terjun. Kakinya terbentur sesuatu, namun ia tak merasakan sakit—ia bahkan tak lagi merasakan dingin. Segalanya gelap. Dengung air memekakkan telinga. Jika memang ini waktunya untuk mati, setidaknya Schofield takkan jauh darinya—</p>
<p><em>Tidak, tidak. </em>Blake memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia tak boleh berhenti. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Blake membawa mereka kembali ke permukaan, menjauh pergi dari hantaman air terjun.</p>
<p>            Arus sungai ini jauh lebih tenang, seolah membawa Blake melayang—oh, kesadarannya lah yang melayang. Ia tak lagi bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Apa ini yang mereka sebut sekarat?</p>
<p>            Ketika ia menoleh pada Schofield, ia terkejut menemukannya telah sadarkan diri. Kawannya itu berusaha menarik diri mereka ke pinggir sungai. Schofield meneriakkan sesuatu, mungkin mencoba membuat Blake tetap bersamanya.</p>
<p>            Sesuatu menghantam perutnya, dan Blake langsung memuntahkan air yang ia telan sepanjang perjalanan di sungai tadi. Ia terbatuk, berusaha mengendalikan napas.</p>
<p>            “Blake! Blake! Oh Tuhan!” Isak Schofield di sebelahnya. Ini kali pertama bagi Blake untuk menyaksikan air mata mengalir di pipi sosok yang kerap tampak tegar itu.</p>
<p>            “Sco.” Ujar Blake. Suaranya parau. Ia kembali memuntahkan air. Tubuhnya berangsur hangat, seolah ia dapat mendengar darahnya mengalir. Tunggu—</p>
<p>            Blake beranjak secara tiba-tiba. Ia langsung disambut rasa sakit dari kepala dan kaki kanannya. Sepertinya ia menabrak sesuatu ketika meluncur dari air terjun itu. Schofield menahan pemuda itu sebelum jatuh mencium tanah.</p>
<p>            “Sco, fajar.” Bisik Blake lemah. Kawannya mengangguk, ia mengalungkan lengan Blake ke lehernya, membopong pemuda itu menaiki bukit.</p>
<p>Blake menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sungai tadi penuh dengan belasan—puluhan mayat yang membendung aliran sungai. Prajurit Inggris, Jerman, warga sipil. Laki-laki, perempuan.</p>
<p>Ketika nyawa sudah melayang, mayat tinggal lah mayat. Kelopak putih ceri yang terbawa arus menyelimuti tubuh mereka.</p>
<p>Blake mengalihkan perhatian, perutnya meluruh pahit.</p>
<p>Mereka berjalan begitu lambat. Berulang kali Blake meminta kawannya untuk pergi mendahului, dan berulang kali pula Schofield menyuruhnya untuk diam.</p>
<p>            Bukit itu dipenuhi pinus. Kabut tipis perlahan menghilang ketika fajar menyingsing. Dari dalam hutan, sayup-sayup terdengar senandung jernih nyanyian burung—<em>bukan</em>. Sejak kapan seekor burung mampu menyanyikan kata-kata?</p>
<p>            “Sco?”  Mereka saling bertatapan. Schofield membawa mereka mengikuti sumber suara. Bak nelayan terbuai nyanyi samudera.</p>
<p>            “<em>...there is no sickness, toil, nor danger. In that bright land, to which I go..</em>”</p>
<p>            Jarak antar pinus semakin renggang. Mereka tiba pada tempat lapang yang di dalamnya duduk ratusan orang. Pasukan Inggris.</p>
<p>            “<em>I’m going there to see my father..”</em></p>
<p>            Seorang prajurit muda berdiri di tengah lingkar pasukan. Dialah sumber suara itu.</p>
<p><em>“And all my loved ones who’ve gone on.</em>”</p>
<p>            Schofield membawa Blake bersandar pada salah satu pinus. Mereka duduk terbuai senandung lembut sang Prajurit Muda. Ketenangan, kedamaian. Dalam detik ini, mereka tak tahu jika para prajurit itu hidup atau mati. Schofield menutup matanya. <em>Apakah mereka sendiri masih hidup?</em></p>
<p>            “<em>I’m only going over Jordan. I’m only going over home.</em>”</p>
<p>            Lagu itu berakhir. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Kemudian—</p>
<p>            “Pasukan D! Maju, maju!” Perintah seorang kapten. Semua orang bergerak kecuali Schofield, dan Blake di sebelahnya.</p>
<p>            “Kalian tak apa, kawan?” Terdengar langkah seseorang menghampiri mereka. Schofield membuka matanya.</p>
<p>            “Darimana kalian?” lanjut orang itu. Lambat laun mereka dikelilingi prajutrit-prajurit lain.</p>
<p>            “Oh, <em>Jesus</em>. Apa yang terjadi padanya?” seseorang berlutut, memeriksa Blake. Schofield menoleh. Kawannya itu kembali hilang kesadaran. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Schofield yakin Blake masih hidup ialah dadanya yang naik-turun bernapas.</p>
<p>            “Persetan. Bawa saja mereka bersama kita!” sepasang lengan hendak mengangkatnya berdiri.</p>
<p>            “Harus temukan para Devons.” Ujar Schofield serak.</p>
<p>            “Apa katanya?” Grey.</p>
<p>            “Ada apa, kawan?” Seymour. Schofield terbatuk.</p>
<p>            “Para Devons. Kami harus temukan pada Devons.”</p>
<p>            Prajurit-prajurit itu saling tatap.</p>
<p>            “Kami lah para Devons.”</p>
<p>            Schofield tergelak. Ia menatap prajurit-prajurit itu tak percaya.</p>
<p>            “Kalian para Devons.” Ulangnya.</p>
<p>            “Tepat sekali, kawan.” Balas Seymour.</p>
<p>            “Kenapa kalian masih di sini?”</p>
<p>            “Kami gelombang kedua.” Bullen.</p>
<p>            “Mereka tak sekaligus mengirim semua orang.” Willock.</p>
<p>            “Kami pasukan D, kami bertugas menggali sepanjang malam. Kami berangkat terakhir.” Tambah Seymour.</p>
<p>            Schofield langsung berdiri tegap. Ia mengguncang Blake yang masih menutup mata.</p>
<p>            “Blake, Blake! Kita hampir sampai!”</p>
<p>            Kawannya tak merespon. Jantung Schofield berdebar kencang.</p>
<p>            “Kurasa dia butuh penanganan medis.” Tawar Bullen. Schofield menatap prajurit itu.</p>
<p>            “Ya. Medis. Kumohon! Kepalanya terbentur—” Schofield berusaha mengangkat Blake bangkit.</p>
<p>            “Wow, pelan-pelan, kawan! Serahkan ia pada kami.” Willock memanggil seseorang untuk tandu.</p>
<p>            “MacKenzie,” kata Schofield. “dimana Kolonel MacKenzie?”</p>
<p>            “Dia di barisan bawah.” Balas Seymour.</p>
<p>            “Lewat mana?”</p>
<p>            “Kesana. Kami menuju jalur yang sama.”</p>
<p>            Schofield menyaksikan saat mereka membawa Blake ke atas tandu. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat.</p>
<p>            “Kumohon, tolong dia!” Pintanya. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Blake sekarang! Mereka hampir sampai!</p>
<p>            “Ya, ya. Bukan masalah, kawan.”</p>
<p>            Kemudain Schofield bergegas menerobos kumpulan pasukan yang tengah memasuki parit itu. Mereka tak sadar sedang berjalan ke mulut kematian.</p>
<p>            “Minggir!” Serunya. “Beri aku jalan! Minggir! Minggir!”</p>
<p>            Schofield meraih bahu seorang Korporal di depannya.</p>
<p>            “Dimana komandan kalian?”</p>
<p>            ”Dia di baris depan.”</p>
<p>            Schofield kembali berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk korporal itu. Parit di hadapannya penuh dengan pasukan yang siap menyerang. Schofield terus melaju, menabraki mereka. Berulang kali menyerukan maaf.</p>
<p>            “Pasukan B, bersiap! Dengarkan baik-baik!” Perintah seorang letnan. Schofield berhenti di depan letnan itu.</p>
<p>            “Di markah pertama, Pasukan A akan menyerang! Pasukan B akan maju ke garis depan!”</p>
<p>            “Pak! Aku punya pesan dari Jendral Erinmore!” potong Schofield.</p>
<p>            “Siapa kau, bodoh?”</p>
<p>            “Batalkan serangan! General Erinmore memerintahkan pembatalan serangan!”</p>
<p>            Letnan Hutton memberi Schofield tatapan tak percaya.</p>
<p>            “Omong kosong. Kita harus maju. Kita harus mengejar mereka.”</p>
<p>            “Kalian tak perlu!” balas Schofield frantik. “Jangan perintahkan pasukanmu maju!”</p>
<p>            “Enyahlah, Korporal.”</p>
<p>            “Ini perintah langsung dari petinggi angkatan darat! Dimana Kolonel MacKenzie?” Schofield mengeluarkan suratnya, lembab namun terbaca. Hutton murka.</p>
<p>            “Demi Tuhan! Pergi dan carilah si Kapten!” Hutton mendorongnya pergi. Schofield kembali berlari. Dari kejauhan, ia mampu mendengar sang Letnan kembali menyeru pada pasukannya.</p>
<p>            Parit di depannya lebih penuh sesak. Tampak seorang sersan tengah memberi komando. Schofield maju ke hadapannya.</p>
<p>            “Dimana sang Kapten?”</p>
<p>            “Dia di sana.” Sersan itu menunjuk pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri gugup. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh takut.</p>
<p>            “Pak? Pak!” Schofield melihat air mata di pipi sang Kapten.</p>
<p>            “Kapten, aku membawa pesan! Serangan ini harus dibatalkan! Kau harus membatalkan—kau harus—!”</p>
<p>            Sebuah tembak meriam menggelegar. Jerman. Tanah yang mereka injak gemetar. Para prajurit berlindung di tembok parit. Sang Kapten tampak putus asa. <em>Tidak, tidak.</em></p>
<p>            “Dimana Kolonel MacKenzie?” Schofield mengguncang bahu sang Kapten. Lelaki itu tak merespon. Suaranya tenggelam dalam pekaknya kerumunan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk ini.</p>
<p>            Schofield meninggalkan sang Kapten. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli dengan prajurit lain yang jatuh ditabraknya. Dentum meriam makin sering terjadi.</p>
<p>            Kemudian Schofield berhadapan dengan parit yang seutuhnya terisi prajurit. Ia mencari-cari sela untuk dilewati, namun tak berhasil. Seorang Letnan tak jauh darinya.</p>
<p>            “Pak! Aku mendapat perintah untuk membatalkan serangan!” seru Schofield. Letnan itu menatap Schofield ganjil. Ia seolah ingin percaya dengan pernyataannya.</p>
<p>            “Dimana Kolonel MacKenzie?” tanya Schofield untuk kesekian kali.</p>
<p>            “Dia jauh dalam garis itu.”</p>
<p>            “Seberapa jauh?”</p>
<p>            “Tiga ratus yard. Dia di dalam terowongan.”</p>
<p>            Schofield dan letnan itu melihat sekeliling. Tak ada celah baginya untuk maju.</p>
<p>            “Kau harus tunggu hingga gelombang pertama maju.”</p>
<p>            “Tidak, aku tak bisa!”</p>
<p>            Letnan Richards berbalik pada pasukannya. Memberi perintah bagi mereka untuk bersiap. Ketika ia kembali menghadap Schofield, ia berseru terkejut.</p>
<p>            “Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!? Kau tak mungkin pergi ke atas sana! Kau gila!” Sosok Schofield tampak menaiki tangga penembak. Keluar dari parit, langsung ke Tanah Tak Bertuan. Medan perang.</p>
<p>            Kini Schofield berlari sekencang mungkin diantara desing peluru dan dentuman artileri. Ia terus berlari ke arah barat. Paru-parunya terbakar—kemudian enam ratus prajurit maju keluar dari parit. Schofield menabrak beberapa dari mereka, jatuh terjerembab. <em>Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi</em>.  </p>
<p>Schofield melesat melewati jarak terakhir. Ia berguling memasuki parit—dimana Pasukan B tengah menunggu perintah. Seorang kapten membantunya berdiri.</p>
<p>            “Kolonel MacKenzie?” ujarnya tersengal.</p>
<p>            “Di dalam sana.” Jawab lelaki itu. Kapten Sandbach. Kemudian ia beralih pada pasukannya. “Pasukan B, dalam dua menit!”</p>
<p>            Schofield kembali berlari, tertatih-tatih. Ia menerjang seorang petugas pengawal. Berusaha masuk ke dalam terowongan.</p>
<p>            “Biarkan aku masuk!” serunya. Ia baru dua langkah ke bawah tangga saat pengawal lain berhasil menahannya. Schofield meronta.</p>
<p>            “Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!”</p>
<p>            “Aku harus masuk! Aku harus bertemu Kolonel MacKenzie!”</p>
<p>            “Apa maumu?!”</p>
<p>            “Aku harus hentikan serangan ini—”</p>
<p>            Schofield membebaskan diri. Ia berlari turun. Di dalam sana, tampak para petugas sedang menyusun rencana.</p>
<p>            “Kolonel!” Serunya. Namun para pengawal tadi telah kembali menahannya, menariknya paksa keluar ruangan.</p>
<p>            “Kolonel!” Ulangnya lagi. Ia diabaikan. Dua pengawal itu menjerembabkannya ke tembok parit.</p>
<p>            “Dengarkan aku! Dengarkan aku!” Sergah Schofield. “Aku membawa pesan! Aku harus menemui Kolonel MacKenzie!”</p>
<p>            “Kau takkan masuk ke dalam sana, kawan!”</p>
<p>            Seorang kapten keluar dari terowongan. Ia menyerukan perintah pada para sersan untuk mengirim gelombang selanjutnya. <em>Celaka! Celaka!</em></p>
<p>            “Tidak!” Schofield kehabisan waktu. Ia menyikut kasar salah seorang pengawal itu jatuh, dan kembali masuk ke dalam terowongan.</p>
<p>            “Kolonel MacKenzie!”</p>
<p>Perhatian seisi ruang tertuju padanya. Tepat di hadapan Schofield, seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan luka di sekitar mata kirinya. Kolonel MacKenzie.</p>
<p>            “Pak, jangan lanjutkan serangan! Anda mendapat perintah untuk membatalkan serangan! Anda harus berhenti!”</p>
<p>            “Siapa kau?”</p>
<p>            “Kopral Muda Schofield, Pak. Pasukan kedelapan. Aku membawa pesan dari Jendral Erinmore untuk membatalkan serangan!”</p>
<p>            Schofield menunjukkan suratnya. Seisi ruangan tergelak, namun MacKenzie tak mengambil surat tersebut.</p>
<p>            “Kau terlambat, Kopral Muda.”</p>
<p>            “Pak, ini pesan langsung dari Komando! Kau harus membacanya!”</p>
<p>            MacKenzie masih mengabaikannya.</p>
<p>            “Haruskah kita tahan gelombang kedua, Pak?” ujar seorang mayor.</p>
<p>            “Tidak, Mayor. Jika kita ragu, kita kalah. Kemenangan hanya lima ratus yard di depan.”</p>
<p>            Schofield merasa tubuhnya mendidih. <em>Beberapa orang hanya ingin berkelahi</em>. Ia teringat Kapten Smith. Lalu semua ini untuk apa? Dirinya dan Blake berulang kali menghindari maut, dan perjuangan itu sia-sia?</p>
<p>            “Pak! Kumohon baca surat ini lebih dulu!”</p>
<p>            “Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Aku takkan menunggu petang, atau hingga kabut datang. Aku takkan batalkan serangan hari ini hanya untuk melancarkannya lagi esok. Tidak ketika kita nyaris menghancurkan para bajingan itu. ini pertahanan terakhir mereka—”</p>
<p>            “Jerman merencanakan ini, Pak! Mereka telah merencanakan ini selama berbulan-bulan. Mereka ingin kalian menyerang! Kumohon, bacalah surat ini!”</p>
<p>            Pintanya itu mendapat perhatian MacKenzie. Sang Kolonel mempersilahkan Mayor Hepburn untuk mengambil surat itu, dan memberikannya pada MacKenzie. Sang Kolonel membaca surat tersebut.</p>
<p>            Schofield menunggu.</p>
<p>            “Mayor.” Ujar MacKenzie pada akhirnya.</p>
<p>            “Ya, Pak?”</p>
<p>            Sunyi.</p>
<p>            “Hentikan serangan.”</p>
<p>            Schofield merasa dirinya di alam lain. Semua ini tak terlihat nyata meski ia tahu dirinya salah. MacKenzie mengucapkan sesuatu tentang harapan: <em>Harapan adalah sasuatu yang berbahaya</em>. Kemudian ia menyuruh Schofield enyah dari hadapannya.</p>
<p>            Mayor Hepburn telah menunggunya di pintu ruangan, ia memberikannya ucapan selamat. <em>Ia berhasil.</em> Schofield membalasnya dengan terima kasih. Kemudian—</p>
<p>            “Apakah Anda tahu dimana Letnan Blake, Pak?”</p>
<p>            “Blake?”</p>
<p>            “Aku tak kesini sendiri. Aku bersama saudaranya.”</p>
<p>            Hepburn menatapnya. Sebelum sang Mayor menyimpulkan hal yang salah, Schofield menambahkan.</p>
<p>            “Kopral Muda Blake kini berada dalam pengawasan medis.” Schofield berharap sangat jika kawannya itu baik saja. Persetan komentar MacKenzie tentang harapan.</p>
<p>            “Kemungkinan besar Letnan Blake telah maju bersama pasukannya. Ia dalam gelombang pertama.”</p>
<p>            Air muka Schofield langsung berubah.</p>
<p>            “Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya, Pak?”</p>
<p>            “Kau bisa mulai mencari dari pusat perawatan. Dan jika kau tidak menemukannya...” Hepburn tak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sechofield mengangguk.</p>
<p>            “Terima kasih, Pak.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Schofield berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Di sekitarnya prajurit lain berlalu-lalang, membopong yang terluka, menandu yang kehilangan nyawa. Ia memindai tiap orang, mencari wajah Blake—Tom Blake—hanya saja lebih tua.</p>
<p>            Petugas medis mengusirnya pergi ketika tahu Schofield disini bukan untuk perawatan. Tak ada yang tahu dimana Letnan Blake, dan Schofield tidak menemukannya diantara para prajurit yang terluka ini. Ia putus asa.</p>
<p>            Jika Letnan Blake tewas di medan perang, ia takkan mampu mengungkapkannya pada sang Adik. Blake muda akan menganggap perjuangannya tak berarti, dan ini salah Schofield! Jika saja ia tak membiarkan Blake tidur lebih lama di Ecoust—jika saja Schofield membiarkan Lauri mengurus bayi itu sendiri—jika saja ia membunuh prajurit Jerman itu lebih cepat—jika saja Blake memilih orang lain yang lebih kuat darinya—</p>
<p>            “Cepat, anak-anak! Dia tertembak di kaki. Dia kehilangan banyak darah!”</p>
<p>            Schofield membeku di tempatnya. Ia menemukan sosok seorang Letnan yang kini memunggunginya. Sekelompok prajurit tampak berlalu menandu kawan mereka.</p>
<p>            “Letnan Blake?”</p>
<p>            Sosok itu berbalik. Napas Schofield terhenti kala melihat persamaan wajah lelaki di hadapannya dengan Tom Blake—hanya saja lebih tua.</p>
<p>            “Ya?” kata sosok itu. Schofield masih menatapnya tak percaya.</p>
<p>            “Apa kau butuh bantuan medis?” lanjut sosok itu. Letnan Blake. Hidup dan bernapas.</p>
<p>            “Tidak, Pak. Aku dari pasukan kedelapan.”</p>
<p>            “Apa yang kau lakukan disini?”</p>
<p>            “Aku diberi perintah untuk membawa pesan—”</p>
<p>            Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah sang Letnan ketika sadar akan nama pasukan itu.</p>
<p>            “Kedelapan? Kau pasti mengenal adikku!”</p>
<p>            “Aku dikirim bersamanya.”</p>
<p>            “Tom disini? Dimana dia?” sang Letnan mencari-cari ke sekitar mereka. Jelas ia pun merindukan sosok pemuda malang itu.</p>
<p>            “Ia terluka,” jawab Schofield.</p>
<p>            “Apa—” Senyum di wajah  Joe Blake luntur seketika.</p>
<p>            “Para Jerman. Kami berhasil melewati Ecoust dan menemukan Pasukan D. Mereka membawa Kopral Blake pada petugas medis.”</p>
<p>            “Oh.” Respon sang Letnan lemah. Kemudian,  “Maaf. Siapa namamu lagi?”</p>
<p>            “Schofield, Pak. William Schofield. Will.”</p>
<p>            Letnan Blake mengangguk.</p>
<p>            “Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dua kali—tidak, lebih dari itu.” Schofield takkan mampu membalas semua hutang budinya pada Blake. Jika bukan karena pemuda itu, Schofield takkan ada di sini. Jika bukan karena Blake, Schofield akan terus menjadi pemurung di belakang barisan.</p>
<p>            “<em>Well</em>,” Letnan Blake menyela. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tenang. “Kita takkan berbincang seolah si Bodoh itu telah mati, bukan?”</p>
<p>            Schofield mengerjap. Ia mengangguk setuju.</p>
<p>            “Beruntunglah dia bisa bersamamu, Will—sekarang, pergilah ke tenda makan. Kau tampak seperti kayu berjalan.” Gurau lelaki itu. Selera humor yang sama dengan adiknya.</p>
<p>            “Baik, Pak.” Balas Schofield. “Terima kasih.”</p>
<p>            Schofield mampu merasakan tatap Letnan Blake yang mengikuti kepergiannya. Ia tak mengerti untuk apa, atau mengapa sosok itu melakukannya. Namun itu cukup membuat Schofield menelan ludah. Kemudian, batinnya menendang: <em>Untuk apa ia ambil pusing</em>?</p>
<p>            Tenda makan itu sudah dipenuhi prajurit yang sama lelahnya dengan Schofield. Mereka memberikannya sup kacang, dan roti sekeras batu. Schofield membawa makanannya keluar, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengisi perut.</p>
<p>            Sebatang pohon ek, menyendiri dari sekitarnya. Semilir angin segera menyambut Schofield, menyisir rambutnya lembut. Ia menyantap sup serta rotinya dengan damai.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            Setelah mendapat perban yang pantas di tangan kirinya, Schofield kembali mencari Pasukan D. Di perjalanan, ia kembali berpapasan dengan Letnan Richards. Lelaki itu menepuk bahunya, bangga.</p>
<p>            “Tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh macam itu lagi.” Ia merujuk aksi nekat Schofield di medan perang terbuka. Schofield menggeleng. Bahkan dirinya tak mau peristiwa macam ini terulang. Melalui Letnan Richards, Schofield mengetahui bahwa Pasukan D masih di dalam hutan.</p>
<p>Sosok Seymour terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Ia menepuk lembut punggung Schofield, tak henti mengucap selamat.</p>
<p>            “Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tetap mengrim kita, kawan!” ungkapnya.</p>
<p>            “Terima kasih.” Balas Schofield. Namun ia tidak disini untuk memanen pujian.</p>
<p>            “Oh, kawanmu di sebelah sana. Kudengar ia mendapat beberapa jahitan di kepala—wow, aku belum selesai—dia baik! Kau akan percaya setelah melihat, oke?”</p>
<p>            Schofield berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Seymour. Tenda kanvas tampak diantara pepohonan. Schofield merunduk memasuki tenda, mengejutkan seorang petugas medis yang kelelahan.</p>
<p>            “Apa kau butuh sesuatu?” katanya lemah. Schofield menggeleng.</p>
<p>            “Aku hanya mencari—”</p>
<p>            “Sco!” sebuah seru kecil.</p>
<p>            <em>Blake.</em> Schofield mencari ke dalam tenda, meninggalkan petugas medis yang meneriakinya untuk perhatikan langkah. Blake melambaikan tangannya. Pipi itu kini merah merona. Hidup.</p>
<p>            “Blake.” Schofield mendekap kawannya. Blake disini, dia sungguh disini, dalam peluknya.</p>
<p>            “Kau berhasil! Kau berhasil, kawan!” terdengar haru dari suara Blake. Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya erat.</p>
<p>            “Tidak,” Schofield menenggelamkan diri di bahu kawannya. “<em>Kita</em> berhasil.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, kau si bodoh dramatis!” Tawa Blake terdengar bagai musik.</p>
<p>            Mereka meluapkan haru dalam peluk untuk sekian lama. Schofield merasa lega, bahagia, dan marah. Seribu enam ratus nyawa, dan mereka memanfaatkan Blake untuk itu—memanfaatkan keluarganya. <em>Berengsek</em>, umpatnya. <em>Bajingan.</em></p>
<p>            Schofield melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia mendapati sepasang mata biru memandangnya lekat. Schofield terpukau. Mengapa tatapan itu terasa hangat? Mengapa kelopak teduh itu membuatnya damai? Mengapa sesuatu seolah menggelitik perutnya—?</p>
<p>            “Aku bertemu kakakmu.” Pecah Schofield. Kawannya mengerjap.</p>
<p>            “Si Bodoh itu masih hidup, eh?”</p>
<p>            Mereka mulai membicarakan pertemuan Schofield dengan Letnan Blake. Seorang yang persis dengan Blake, hanya saja lebih tua. Schofield menebak jika itu lah yang biasa orang-orang katakan pada Blake bersaudara.</p>
<p>Blake termuda kerap melontarkan hal-hal konyol yang pernah dilakukan sang Kakak. Schofield bersyukur benturan di kepala tidak menghilangkan sifat riang kawannya.</p>
<p>            “Aku harus kembali. Aku harus melapor pada Sanders.”</p>
<p>            “Kau mau meninggalkanku disini?”</p>
<p>            “Mereka akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sungguhan.”</p>
<p>            “Kenapa?”</p>
<p>            “Karena kau butuh perawatan sungguhan.”</p>
<p>            Sedetik berlalu. Schofield dapat melihat kekecewaan di wajah Blake. Pemuda itu mendesah.</p>
<p>            “Bukan, Sco. Maksudku, kenapa <em>kau</em> begitu tergesa?” Mereka baru saja melalui neraka. Mereka pantas menikmati kedamaian walau sesaat! Namun Schofield menggeleng.</p>
<p>            “Kali ini aku menumpang truk logistik. Perjalananku akan lebih cepat.” Schofield meraih pergelangan tangan kawannya. Menggenggamnya lembut. Blake membalas genggaman itu, erat. Schofield tersanjung.</p>
<p>             “Aku akan terlindung.” janjinya. Respon kawannya hanya berupa senyum pahit—saat itulah Schofield menerka ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi ia tak mau menyinggung Blake.</p>
<p>            Kemudian Blake membawa genggaman itu kedalam kecupnya. Hal yang wajar dilakukan antar teman, bukan? Hanya saja—</p>
<p>Hanya saja—</p>
<p>            “Kembalilah padaku.”</p>
<p>            Air dingin seolah disiramkan padanya. Schofield tak bisa berkata-kata—maka ia mengangguk, masih tertegun. Blake melepaskan tangan mereka, dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi. <em>Sebelum truk-truk logistik itu meninggalkanmu</em>.</p>
<p>            “Kita akan bertemu lagi.” ujar Schofield sebelum dirinya beranjak keluar. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Blake yang melambaikan perpisahan.</p>
<p>            Schofield berbalik sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh yang akan disesali: menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah, misalnya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anjir, saya ga pernah tiga hari keturutan nulis fanfik panjang lebar demi fandom yang sepi pengunjung—ini perkembangan karakter.</p>
<p>Btw, kek biasa. Saya terinspirasi sama lagu-lagu lebay. Jelas dari judulnya: Ebiet G. Ade – Menjaring Matahari, sama Suzan Freek – Als Het Avond Is. Terus... Wilfred Owen... Uhuhu.</p>
<p>Saya gak banyak riset soal PD I, kecuali beberapa halaman wikiped. Saya sendiri ga begitu tertarik PD I kecuali tentang Arab Revolt ehe. Hampir 90% dari semua tulisan ini juga langsung terjemah naskah filmnya. Jadi saya kurang enak kalo ngarang nama anak-istri si Sco. Akhirnya mereka cuma disebut anak-istri, maafkeun :(</p>
<p>Iya, saya tau banyak yang ngubah mereka jadi sodara sama ponakan Sco, tapi saya butuh Drama™ buat kedepannya—yeh, kemungkinan besar saya nulis sekuel, atau semacemnya. Karena ini pre-slash, siapa yang puas sama pre-slash?? Masokis!</p>
<p>Terakhir, kalau mau mau bacot bareng, boleh interaksi sama tunglr saya: storja-historja</p>
<p>Stay safe y’all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>